Dearly Beloved
by Hasataka
Summary: A new girl just transfered into Twilight Town High.Roxas feels that he knows this girl from somewhere before...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.But i do own the plot of the story and a copy of the game P**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please R&R! 3's**

* * *

He dreamt of a girl. A girl with blonde hair .She was smiling at him. He felt his knees weaken but he quickly regain control. She slowly walked towards Roxas. Roxas could feel his body burning so he tried to act cool. "Hey there, Roxiie" Said the mysterious girl. "Hey Nam-Nam" Roxas called her. "I miss you, Roxiie. I want to see you again." The girl said. "But I am here." They were sitting on bended tree, looking at the sunset. "Why did you leave me?" She asked sadly. Roxas saw droplets of tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb. "I didn't. I thought you were…dead." Roxas ended with a silence. The girl sobbed and cried on Roxas shirt. "I really miss you…" She said.

"Roxas!"

"mmmhm?" Roxas mumbled.

"ROXAS!" Mr.Tim his science teacher yelled at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas immediately sits straight up looking puzzled.

Everybody in class laughed. Roxas felt his cheek burning slightly.

"What were you doing? I told you all to listen carefully but you fell asleep instead." Mr.Tim lectured Roxas.

"Sorry…" Roxas said softly.

Roxas thought of the dream he had just now. "_Nam-Nam…Where are you? I can't even remember your real name…"_ He thought sadly.

"Hey…what's up? You've been acting strangely nowadays." Sora, his best friend asked.

Roxas snapped out from his deep thoughts.

"It's nothing. Not enough sleep I guess." Roxas answerd.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh I know. It's cause of that new girl over there right? She's phat." Sora teased Roxas"

"What? No….NOOOOOOOOO.THAT'S NOT IT!" Roxas stood up.

Everyone looked at Roxas with a look. This made him feel uncomfortable. He sat down again and apologized to everyone.

"Whoa…nice reaction there…" Sora gestured his fingers.

"Shut up. I don't even know her name. In fact, I don't even know her. I don't know how she looks, how she sounds like..." Roxas was cut short. "Fine I get the picture." Sora smirked. "Why would you think I would fall for her? And furthermore I've been studying you. You seem to take interest in Kairi." Roxas grinned widely at Sora.

"What the hell … hell no. We're just friends. C'mon. She likes Riku more than me…" Sora lamented. Roxas could tell that Sora was sad. He tried to cheer him up.

"How would you know?" Roxas asked. Just then the bell rang. Everyone in class packed their stuff and squeezed through the small door.

"I just know." Sora continued.

"Wokay…lemme go ask her if she likes you, after school." Roxas made a run for it before Sora could say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas stuffed all his books into his locker. Then he saw the new girl. Roxas stared at her blankly for a few seconds. Unfortunately the new girl saw Roxas staring at her so Roxas quickly turned around and bumped into Riku.

"Hey Riku. Wana go get lunch together? I'm starving." He asked Riku.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Roxas and Riku walked to the cafeteria which were packed by students of Twilight Town High.

"Hey Roxas. Are you by any chance falling for Naminé?" Riku asked Roxas while they line up for food. "Whoszzat?" Roxas scratched his head. "The new girl. Kairi got very close to her these past few days." "What? No. Why would you say that? Why is everybody picking on me?" Roxas protested. "Heh… I was just asking. No need to get tick off brudder." Roxas blushed.

"Hey Roxas. Look. That's her. Naminé" Riku pointed at the corner of the hall. Roxas look where he pointed. "There" He repeated. "The girl wearing the white dress with blonde hair. Sitting with Kairi, Olette and Selphie. That's Naminé" Roxas looked at the girl in aw, Nearly drooling. "HA! I was right. You WERE falling for her." Riku teased Roxas so loud that everyone looked at them. Luckily for Roxas, Naminé didn't notice. Roxas wiped his saliva and said, "That girl…she reminds me of someone…someone I knew a long time ago." Roxas said softly. "Huh? You know her?" Riku asked looking puzzled. "She looks like someone I know." Roxas replied. "Well…Let's go take a seat with them." Roxas shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

"Hey Kairi." Riku called her. Roxas saw Kairi's cheek grew slightly red but she quickly hid behind a magazine. "_Guess Kairi really DOES like Riku…_" Roxas thought and sighed. Roxas felt a little sad cause he knew his best friend would be hurt if he finds out that Kairi really likes Riku. "Hey Roxas come sit with us." Roxas obediently took a seat next to Riku, just opposite Namimé. "Have you met Naminé yet?" Riku asked Roxas. "No." Roxas simply said. Roxas looked at Nam-Nam's eyes. "_They look exactly the same._" He thought to himself. Roxas noticed Naminé's necklace. The seashell necklace that he made 9 years ago. When he was 6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Roxiie!" A girl called out Roxas. "Hey Nam-Nam" Roxas called back. "Whatcha doing?" She asked smiling brightly. Roxas loved her smile. It made him feel at happy everytime he saw her smile. "I'm making somethwing very special for you." Roxas said softly, Feeling a little shy. "Really? Awww.. That's so suweet! What is it?" She jumped around happily. "Well…I can't twell you yet. It's a secret. I'll give it to you when it's done." Roxas said. "Pwomise?" the girl pleaded. "Promise." Roxas said with confidence. Nam-Nam sat down next to Roxas. "Sunsets are beawtiful, Doncha think?" Nam-Nam said. "Yeah…" They watched the sun go down. "Hey, since your making me a gift. I should give you one too!" She pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching Roxas. It took her only a few minutes to finish sketching him. "Whatcha think? Like it?" She asked Roxas. "I love it!" Roxas smiled. "Teehee. I knew you'll like it." She smiled back. "I think we better go back. It's getting dark." Roxas suggested. "Okay." Nam-Nam held Roxas hand tightly. "Don't ever leave me." Roxas smiled at her "I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxas?" Riku waved his hand up and down in front of Roxas's face.

"Huh? Sorry. What?" Roxas looked somewhere else. Not wanting to look at the necklace. "_Don't be silly Roxas. She could have got it from any shop. Besides, this IS Twilight Town. It's famous for sea stuff remember?"_ He scolded himself.

"Dude. Be a gent and introduce your name to that lady over there." Riku nudged Roxas. Selphie , Olette and Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "Aww look at Roxas, his drooling at Namie already!" teased Selphie. Roxas blushed. "Right." Roxas answered in a mocking way. "Hey there. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you Naminé, I heard lotsa stuff about you from Riku. Naminé giggled softly. "Hi, nice to meet you too Roxas. She smiled at Roxas. Roxas heart sank. "_That smile…it's so familiar. Could she be her? It can't be…after that incident. She can't be._

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The school bell rang. "Ah…we all better get to class. See you all after school." Said Riku as he ran off to get his books. Kairi , Olette and Selphie got up and followed Riku. Roxas realized that he haven't touch his food, quickly gobbled down all his food. Naminé couldn't hold back her laugh so she forced a smile instead.


End file.
